Hard and Soft
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Bo and Tamsin have their moments, some are harder than others. Smut scene inserted into Ch1.
1. Chapter 1

Props to xXNorweiganAssassinXx for the smut scene!

* * *

**Hard and Soft**

Muffled grunts and moans could be heard outside the detective's home, followed by the occasional cry. Inside the dining room table was pushed against the wall and the couch was push up to the TV on the opposite wall, what little other furniture was pushed against either adjacent wall, leaving a large open area in the center of the room. Though the area wasn't entirely empty, two women circled each other in the cleared room.

Bo ducked beneath the roundhouse kick that Tamsin sent her way and quickly blocked her spinning back fist as she straightened up. Bo took a step back into a low open stance. "You're going to have to do better than that blondie."

Tamsin smirked and moved into a high closed stance. "I haven't even begun to try yet babe. This is just the beginning." She shifted her weight ready to strike. Bo noticed the shift and bobbed out of the way of the front kick Tamsin attacked with but was unprepared for the shovel hook to the kidney that was the intended move.

"I hate the misdirect." Bo grumbled trying to ignore the pain radiating from her side. The blonde before her may be hot but she is also strong. A deadly combination if you ask her.

"That's why I keep using it hotpants, one day you'll learn." Tamsin teased the younger fae, knowing it would rile her up more. And it did. Bo charged the older woman, perfectly executing a butterfly kick. Unfortunately, Tamsin weaved out of the way so she was unable to land a hit. "Way to go on the offensive, but if you want to be effective you should actually hit your opponent." Bo responded by throwing a combination of hooks and jabs at her, but Tamsin blocked them. Tamsin saw an opening and took a right hook to the jaw. Bo took half a moment to celebrate but that was all the time Tamsin needed. She lunged forward, grasping Bo's throat in her hand, pushing her into the wall behind her. Bo had no time to react, her left hand was trapped between her chest and the arm Tamsin was using to choke her and her other hand was pinned to the wall beside her head. Bo was trapped, she was at Tamsin's mercy, but it wouldn't remain that way for long. Tamsin smirked, knowing she had Bo and Bo returned the smirk.

"What are you smirking at succubus?"

"I like it when you get rough." She replied in a low voice and couldn't help but notice the spike in Tamsin's aura, increasing her smirk.

"We're supposed to be sparring Bo." Tamsin reminded her, trying to ignore the effect this woman had on her. Bo slightly adjusted her hand that was pinned against the wall so that she could trace circles on the hand that was holding hers there, sending her charm through her fingertips.

"C'mon Tam-Tam we can cut sparring short and have some fun, all you have to do is concede." She smoothly stated, her eyes turning blue. Tamsin tighten her grip on her and leaned in close so her lips brushed against Bo's ear.

"That's not fair succubus. And I will never concede, especially when I have the upper hand." Bo shivered at the sensation of Tamsin's lips upon her ear, but wasn't ready to give up. She used the Valkyrie's proximity so she could grind her hips against her's. Bo could hear the growl that reverberated from Tamsin's chest.

"You sure about that Valkyrie?" she smirked. Tamsin responded by throwing Bo to the ground behind her.

"Positive. Now let's get back to sparring." She sneered as Bo scrambled back to her feet.

"As you wish babe." Bo responded with a reverse roundhouse kick that caught Tamsin in the shoulder. She let out a grunt of pain as her only reaction before continuing the sparring match. They continued for another half hour before Bo came out on top; Tamsin threw a punch at her, but Bo spun into her avoiding the hit and before Tamsin could draw back her hand Bo grabbed it and flipped her over onto the floor.

While Tamsin tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of her Bo straddled her waist. "Do you concede now?" she asked with a smirk, grinding herself into the stunned woman for emphasis. Tamsin's hands instantly slid up to Bo's hips to push her into her harder. Both let out a moan of satisfaction. Tamsin slowly slid one hand up her back, the other still holding her hips in place. Tamsin slipped her hand into her hair. Bo started to lean in closer to Tamsin's face when she pulled back on her hair, hard.

"I told you I will never concede succubus." Tamsin growled; grazing her teeth down the length of Bo's newly exposed throat. "What about you?"

"Never." Came her breathy reply. Tamsin pulled away from her neck and smirked that sexy smirk that she knew messed with Bo's head.

"I was hoping you would say that." Then she crashed their lips together. Tongues were quickly unleashed into battle, neither woman having the upper hand for longer than a moment.

Tamsin released her hold from Bo's hair and tugged at the hem of her tank top. With a quick gasp for air, they pulled apart as Tamsin ripped the shirt from Bo. Their lips crashed back together, with enough force that would surely bruise later. The kiss became aggressive, morphing into something hungry and animalistic. Tamsin growled low into Bo's mouth, as her fingers toyed with the waist of her yoga pants.

Bo smirked, pulling away to take a long drag from Tamsin's chi. Her eyes beginning to glow as she licked her lips, "Don't know why you taste so damn good, but it is absolutely divine."

It was Tamsin's turn to smirk, "Plenty more where that came from, succubabe."

Before the gap between their bodies was closed, Bo took the opportunity to relieve Tamsin of her sports bra and pants, as well as her own. She placed one palm against the flat of Tamsin's stomach and kissed a hot line back to her ear.

"Ready to give in yet?"

Tamsin snorted, feeling the taught body above her, "In your dreams."

Bo gave a devilish smirk, "Always."

From her palm, she pulsed orange waves of arousal through Tamsin's body. She felt the blonde press her lips against her jawline, covering for the moan as the sensation ran right through her to the tips of her toes.

Tamsin pulled away long enough to respond, "You've had better performances than this, Hotpants.

Don't tell me you're slipping up?"

Without the slightest effort, Bo flooded Tamsin's system, causing her mouth to fall open in a silent scream as she arched off the floor. Bo watched her aura burn white hot, knowing she could send the

Valkyrie right over if she kept it up.

Bo sent one hand to Tamsin's thighs, feeling at the wet material she found there, "I'd hardly call this slipping up."

Bo removed the final garment, stroking her fingers along the soft flesh below and eliciting a shiver from the Valkyrie. Bo smirked, kissing Tamsin's jawline as she returned to her lips. She roughly bit Tamsin's lip before crushing their lips together and thrusting her fingers into the Valkyrie's core.

One of Tamsin's hands became tangled in Bo's thick hair as she moved downwards, leaving small bite marks and taking one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth. Her tongue worked its magic as the skill from the succubus' hand was not lost in the heat of the moment.

The nails from Tamsin's other hand bit into the flawless skin of Bo's back, leaving visible scratches, as

Bo's speed increased and she pulsed energy through her already aroused center.

The Valkyrie couldn't help the small sounds escaping her throat as she climbed higher than last time. Bo loved the fact she could make the usually guarded woman into something so vulnerable, and it made her eyes glow even more vibrantly.

She could feel Tamsin nearing her peak, and travelled back to her mouth, her hand never losing rhythm,

"You sure you don't want to give in, Valkyrie?"

Tamsin's lust-mush brain was finding it hard to formulate a response, and even as she opened her mouth to respond, Bo finished her off with several powerful strokes and a surge of energy. A strange noise erupted from Tamsin's throat as she hit climax, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Bo took the opportunity to take a long pull of her chi, bringing Tamsin down in the process.

Bo's eyes glowed electric blue as she watched Tamsin breath heavily, quickly recovering, and sprawled beneath her. She was riled up as it was and the fresh energy coursing through her veins was making her restless.

Tamsin was back before Bo could make a crack about how strong she really was. Their lips were back together and Tamsin had managed to lift them both from the floor, Bo's toned legs wrapped around her waist. She slammed Bo's back against the nearest wall, kissing her aggressively and biting her way up her neck to her ear, leaving many marks.

"It's your turn, succulette. This is your chance to give in."

Bo smirked, "Not a chance in hell."

Tamsin gave her a 'you asked for it' look, before capturing her lips once more and making the journey towards the bedroom. Bo tangled one hand in her blonde locks and the other firmly wrapped around her shoulders, causing the trip to take several minutes longer than necessary because of a few heated tongue battles.

Tamsin collapsed onto the bed, Bo still beneath her in a fervent haze of lips and tongue. One of Tamsin's hands travelled downwards, feeling at the warm smooth, skin until she reached the hot flesh between her thighs.

Tamsin didn't tease nor was she relenting this time, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. With strong, steady force, she pumped her hand into the succubus's core, earning a groan. She pulled her mouth away, moving to Bo's throat to press her lips to the erratic heartbeat fluttering under her skin.

With each passing moment she picked up speed, as did Bo's breathing. Tamsin growled in response, nipping at places along her neck, before smoothing it over with her tongue and lips. She knew Bo was close, and it aroused her to know what effect she could have over a succubus, especially this exceptionally strong one.

She felt Bo's nails beginning to dig into her back, signaling she was on the edge. With added force, she thrusted into the succubus and crushed their lips together, sending Bo over the edge. Bo took another long pull of Tamsin's chi as she came down. Tamsin collapsed onto the bed beside Bo, letting her catch her breath as well as collecting her own.

Bo rested her head on Tamsin's chest trying to catch her breath. "Wow!" she breathed out. She felt Tamsin chuckle beneath her in response.

"I swear that gets better and better every time."

"We should definitely test that theory out, with many trials, just to be sure." Bo replied in a husky voice, Tamsin moaned in approval. Bo removed her head from Tamsin's chest to place a lingering kiss on her lips. The kiss slowly deepened, Tamsin sliding her tongue past the threshold of Bo's mouth, their tongues doing a slow loving dance. When the need for air became apparent they slowly broke apart. Bo slid her hand up Tamsin's body to cup her face; Tamsin leaned into the touch as Bo began to caress her cheek. "I love you Tamsin." She stated softly, brown eyes connecting with green. A genuine smile spread across Tamsin's lips.

_I will never tire of hearing her say that._ She thought before responding, "I love you too, Bo." She smiled back, giving Tamsin a soft kiss before rolling off of her, taking Tamsin's arm with her. The Valkyrie pulled the succubus's back closer to her chest and rested her hand on her belly. Tamsin laid a lingering kiss on her bare shoulder, then her temple. "Goodnight Bo."

"Sweet dreams babe." She replied tracing her fingertips over the knuckles of the hand on her belly.

"I will now." Tamsin softly chuckled feeling Bo's power run up her arm and into her chest as Bo laced their fingers together.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Thanks again to xXNorweiganAssassinXx for the smut scene.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bo awoke the next morning she could feel the rise and fall of Tamsin's bare chest on her naked back, she smiled down at their intertwined fingers that lay atop her stomach. She laid there for a few more minutes before carefully slipping out of bed. She softly chuckled when Tamsin moaned in protest and rolled on her stomach onto the warm patch of sheets that Bo had just occupied. Bo carefully, as not to wake the sleeping blonde, pulled the sheets over her sleeping form and pressed a kiss to her temple before heading toward the bathroom for a shower.

A short while later Bo walked out of the bathroom in a pair of lace panties and one of Tamsin's button down shirts. She stopped in the doorway toweling her hair, watching as Tamsin continued to sleep. She enjoyed seeing the strong, hot-headed woman in a calm, relaxed state. She noticed a small smile appear on Tamsin's face. _She must be having a good dream, hopefully involving me._ Bo smiled at the thought and leaned against the doorframe, continuing to watch the sleeping woman. She found out what the blonde was dreaming about rather quickly when a soft moan escaped her lips, "mmm, Bo." This changed Bo's smile to a smirk as she walked over to the bed.

Bo slowly crawled onto the bed, straddling the sleeping woman's back. She carefully glided her hands up her sides, following the contours of her muscles, feeling them twitch ever so slightly beneath her gentle caress. Her hands came to a stop on her shoulders and she began to massage them. When another moan escaped the sleeping woman's lips she began to massage down her back, being sure to leave no skin untouched.

"Your fingers are pure magic." Tamsin moaned, beginning to join the land of the conscious. Bo smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on the base of her spine, then ghosting her lips up her spine before moving to her ear.

"They're not the only part of me that's magical." She whispered in her ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to ripple through her.

"I don't doubt that for a second." She moaned. Bo leaned forward, pressing her chest into her back and running her hands up and down her sides.

"So what were you dreaming about?" she asked, even though she already knew. Tamsin let out a delighted moan at the thought of her dream.

"Oh, just this and that." She answered nonchalant. Her hand found Bo's calf at her side and began to run up and down the length of it.

"Come on, a penny for your thoughts?" she inquired, nibbling on Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin rolled over onto her back, while Bo remained straddling her waist. She smiled up at her girlfriend, but the smile slipped from her face when she saw Bo's hair.

"You already showered?" Bo nodded in response. "Without me?" Tamsin asked disappointedly, running her fingers through her still damp locks. A look of lust passed over the succubus's face as she took hold of the Valkyrie's hand and pinned them above her head and leaned down so she was directly in her face.

"I have every confidence in you making me dirty enough for another shower." She proclaimed huskily as she ground her hips into Tamsin's. Tamsin arched into Bo, wanting more contact. "So if a penny's not enough, how much?"

It took Tamsin a minute to figure out what she was talking about, as Bo was still grinding their hips together. "Why don't you just show me how much you think it's worth and I'll let you know if the price is right." She moaned out.

Bo leaned forward and met Tamsin's lips for a slow, hungry kiss. As Bo slipped her tongue into Tamsin's mouth she let Tamsin wiggle her hands free and she slipped them around the brunette's neck, running her fingers into her hair. Bo pulled slightly back to take a breath, gently tugging Tamsin's bottom lip with her. When Bo's lips didn't return to her own, Tamsin's eyes fluttered open. She was met with the sight of Bo sitting just above her simply watching her.

"What?" Tamsin shyly asked. _ Only Bo could turn me into a shy little school girl. _Bo smiled at her shyness, happy she had that effect on the older woman.

"You are so beautiful." She responded just above a whisper. Tamsin's hand slipped from Bo's hair to her cheek, gently stroking her face with her thumb.

"I love you, Bo." Bo smiled into Tamsin's palm, placing a kiss on it.

"I love you too, Tamsin."

"But you are wearing far too many clothes." She said with the most serious face that only a Valkyrie could pull off, causing Bo to laugh as she leaned down to Tamsin so that her lips were almost touching hers.

"Then do something about it, honey." She taunted.

"Oh, I plan to babe." Tamsin smirked before flipping them over so she was on top. Bo let out a surprised shriek before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

* * *

*Use those dirty imaginations again*

* * *

"God you're amazing!" Bo exclaimed coming down from her high.

"You're not so bad yourself succulicious." Tamsin smirked down at her. Tamsin rolled off of Bo so they were facing one another. Bo reached a hand up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Bo said, her hand lingering on Tamsin's face. Tamsin leaned into her touch as her own hand grasped Bo's forearm.

"I have an inkling." Tamsin responded and Bo smiled at her touching response. "Only you could get me to say something so cheesy, succubus." Tamsin let out a low chuckle and Bo planted a kiss on her lips. Tamsin instantly responded and Bo slid her tongue across Tamsin's lower lip, begging for entrance, which Tamsin readily granted. Bo's tongue crept into her mouth, sliding against every inch. When the need for air became too great they parted slightly. "And that is how you get me to say those cheesy things, you manipulating little vixen." Tamsin accused with a smile, one which Bo returned. Neither could say how long they laid there, smiling and staring into each other's eyes but the silence was broken by a rumbling coming from Tamsin's stomach, causing Bo to laugh.

"How about some breakfast?" Bo asked crawling out of bed, Tamsin threw her legs over the edge and grabbed Bo's waist, pulling her back toward her. Bo's hands instantly went around Tamsin's neck as she stood between her legs, playing with her hair as Tamsin placed kisses across her belly.

"But you just ate." She murmured against her stomach and she felt Bo's laughing response.

"Not that kind of breakfast, though I wouldn't mind having some seconds later." She clarified as she wrapped a blonde curl around her finger. "I was thinking maybe some white chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup, some fresh hash browns, and a slice of ham." Bo tempted her with her favorite breakfast.

"Mmmmmm. Delicious." Tamsin said, nipping at Bo's stomach. She stood up from the bed, giving Bo a quick peck on the lips. "I'll start cooking."

"So what were you dreaming about Tams?" Bo asked, stopping her before she left the room. "I think I paid much more than a penny. And it was a pretty generous value I gave you, if I do say so myself." She smirked, stepping closer to her, tracing patterns across her chest with her finger.

"You already know what I was dreaming about Bo. I'm sure you saw my aura."

"I know the dream involved you and me," she clarified, wrapping her arms around the taller woman, pulling their naked bodies flush against one another, "and you moaning my name, but what I want to know are the details." She looked up at the blonde woman with pleading eyes. "I want to make your dream a reality." Tamsin smiled down at her. Tamsin placed her hands on Bo's hips and leaned in close.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have showered without me, babe." A look of realization crossed her face and images of what could have happened in Tamsin's shower dream flew through her mind. "And let me tell you Bo, things got steamy." Bo's eyes flashed succubus blue from the look of pure lust on Tamsin's face and the sex practically dripping from her voice.

"Let's go take a shower then, I am very, very dirty." Bo said seductively, eyes still blue. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her toward the bathroom.

"What about breakfast?" Tamsin asked amusedly.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, babe." Bo declared causing Tamsin to laugh as Bo led her to the bathroom.

* * *

So, that is all I've got for this story. Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Reviews are cherished.

Got any ideas for a better title? I don't care for this one too much but don't know what else to call it.

As in the last chapter, if anyone would like to write a smut scene to fill the gap let me know and I will totally insert it into here. This one should be more gentle/loving than the last one.


End file.
